


pet names

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, but hopefully its good anyway, fluff fluff fluff, haha yes im soft, its all fluff btw, its literally not even 500 words i apologize, scardubs - Freeform, this is literally so tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: goodtimeswithscar: my love!bdoubleo100: my sweet!
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	pet names

**Author's Note:**

> u know, im aware that this fic is super short and i should probably not post it on its own but its fine ig bc its actually pretty good
> 
> anyway yeah. scardubs. hope you enjoy!!!  
> (just the personas, not the people!)

Bdubs trotted through the shopping district, a smile on his face and a skip to his step. It was a lovely day; the sun was bright, birds that flew overheard sang back and forth to one another, but most importantly— he could see Scar making his way down the steps of the Town Hall.

He sped up, breaking into something just below a run, passing the voting polls to rush up the steps. Scar was already stepping down to meet him at the halfway point.

The pair of them met at the platform between the two staircases, and Bdubs was lifted into a hug as Scar spun him around— y’know, how couples do in movies.

“My love!” Scar greeted him happily.

“My sweet!” Bdubs giggled as he was put back on the ground. He kept his hands resting on the nape of Scar’s neck, gently brushing his thumb over a barely noticeable scar.

Scar dipped his head down to bump foreheads.

“You look lovely today,” Scar said, meeting his gaze. He really did have the most magnificent eyes, the most perfect shade of emerald— it wasn’t hard to get lost in them, and it happened all too often.

Bdubs was dimly aware that he probably didn’t look his best at the moment. He’d been building in the Nether all morning and, after Grian’s little prank and his house being exploded, all afternoon.

But in Scar’s words, no matter what, he always looked amazing.

“Oh, but you look even more beautiful!” Bdubs chirped in response, leaning back and moving his hands forward to cup Scar’s cheeks. He smiled at the blush rising on the other’s face, lightly dusting his skin with a lovely hue of pink. “You’re the prettiest hermit on the server!”

“Oh, quiet, you,” Scar mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Bdubs smiled into it, humming appreciatively as a hand carded through his hair. They pulled away from each other after a moment, still staying close enough that their breaths mingled slightly.

“You wanna take this elsewhere?” Bdubs asked quietly, glancing peripherally at the shopping distract, half expecting to see some hermit walking past with a knowing smirk.

Scar sighed.

“Oh, that’s a very tempting offer, my love,” He mumbled in response. The casual pet name made Bdubs’ heart nearly thump itself out of his ribcage. “But I do have mayoral things to get to, unfortunately.”

Bdubs echoed Scar’s sigh, pulling him in for a quick peck on the nose before reluctantly letting go. They both had things to do, he supposed. He needed to decorate his office still.

“Well, maybe a little something something tonight. Could I interest you in a specialty BdoubleO-extraordinaire dinner?”

Scar chuckled, leaning away and nodding.

“Sounds a-may-zin’.”


End file.
